


She Means It (tradução)

by laurahi



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahi/pseuds/laurahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer, Leith, e a única coisa que seria capaz de mantê-los ligados para sempre. “Ela não tinha intenção de forçá-lo a voltar para ela... Mas aquele era o filho dele, o filho deles, e ela era grata por isso.” [TRADUÇÃO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Means It (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi originalmente postada pelo user ThisJoyAndI. Eu, como uma brasileira muito fã de Greith – e que nunca viu nenhuma fanfic do ship na minha língua – resolvi, com autorização do autor original, traduzir essa daqui, para que os fãs do casal que não entendam inglês possam aproveitar.
> 
> Eu planejava traduzir em fevereiro, quando tudo ainda era lindo e maravilhoso nessa série, mas váááárias coisas me atrasaram, então a fanfic é bem Universo Alternativo mesmo. Espero que aproveitem do mesmo jeito e gostem tanto dessa teoria impossível quanto eu ♥
> 
> A fanfic está postada também no ff.net, sob o user de AkemiYakamura.

**She Means It** _(this time)  
_ _fanfic original escrita por ThisJoyAndI_

 

Greer sabia de sua condição há algum tempo, agora – talvez soubesse desde antes de ter, tolamente, tentado entregar uma mecha de cabelo a alguém que sequer merecia um olhar de sua parte, o indolente Martin. Mas havia sido tão fácil, então, convencer a si mesma de que o desconforto em seu estômago era meramente resultado da comida ingerida na noite anterior; que o constante cansaço que sentia não passava do esforço exagerado proveniente da administração de seus negócios e da ajuda que prestava a Mary e Francis...

Agora, entretanto, com a evidência bem ali, diante de seus olhos, era impossível ignorar a verdade; seu ventre havia inchado com rapidez – e ela deveria se sentir feliz... não, ela _teria_ se sentido feliz, se isto ao menos houvesse ocorrido mais cedo.

Porque aquele bebê, se suas deduções estivessem corretas (e elas, provavelmente, estavam; ela herdara a mesma habilidade para cálculos que seu pai possuía), não era o resultado de seu breve e estúpido romance com o pirata. Ela estremeceu diante do mero pensamento, porque, enquanto a situação em que estava não era exatamente simples, seria _tão_ pior se seu bebê fosse o resultado de algo que ela, agora, vê com repugnância.

Aquele bebê, o bebê que crescia dentro de si, era de Leith. Sua gravidez estava avançada demais, _ela própria_ estava grande demais, para que a criança fosse de qualquer outra pessoa; e, além dos murmúrios da parteira e de suas próprias deduções, Greer sabia que ela tinha que ser _dele_ ; estava certa disto em sua própria alma. Ainda que eles já não estivessem juntos, e ela não tivesse intenção alguma de forçá-lo a voltar para ela, aquele era o filho dele, o filho _deles_ , e ela se sentia grata por isso. Talvez a gravidez pudesse ter ocorrido em melhores circunstâncias, mas ela jamais se ressentiria daquela criança, nem mesmo pelos enjoos que esta trouxera consigo – que, àquela altura, felizmente haviam passado.

Ela ainda não contara a verdade a ninguém, disfarçando a barriga crescente com vestidos de cintura mais alta, com xales, com qualquer coisa que escondesse aquela verdade do mundo. Havia querido contar às pessoas, sim, ao menos à Mary e Lola... mas, por outro lado, não queria arruinar a felicidade recém encontrada de Mary e Francis por ostentar sua gravidez, não quando Mary ainda procurava, desesperadamente, conceber uma criança. Ainda assim, o desejo de contar a alguém, a necessidade de confiar o segredo a Lola e pedir seus conselhos, sendo a amiga uma fonte de conhecimento quando se tratava de gravidez e maternidade, por pouco não sufocara o outro desejo, de manter a felicidade que finalmente se impusera sobre a corte e sobre suas amigas.

E então tudo acontecera, aparentemente de uma só vez, e Greer estivera mais preocupada em ficar ao lado de sua rainha, confortando a amiga que tivera pela vida inteira, do que estava em contar a outros sobre uma gravidez que jamais deveria ter existido.

Aloysius ainda estava aprisionado, e provavelmente continuaria assim por muitos anos; a sua própria liberdade estava ligada ao sucesso do bordel e à amizade de Mary, e ninguém além de seu pequeno círculo sabia do tempo que havia passado com Leith, aqueles breves meses em que ela fora tão, tão feliz. Sua gravidez seria mais escandalosa do que a de Lola jamais fora, porque o seu bebê não tinha um pai, ou ao menos não um tão poderoso quanto Francis havia sido. A coisa sensata a se fazer seria ter procurado ajuda para se livrar daquilo, bem como Lola tentara, para arrancar o mal pela raiz antes que se tornasse difícil demais lidar com ele, mas Greer nunca havia sido uma pessoa sensata em assuntos do coração, e aquele bebê tinha mais de seu coração do que qualquer homem, mesmo o próprio Leith, jamais poderia ter.

Agora era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa a esse respeito – e ela havia descoberto que não _queria_ fazer nada a respeito. A cada movimento de seu bebê, o amor por ele crescia; ela mal podia esperar para vê-lo entrar neste mundo, para vê-lo crescer. Muitas vezes se encontrara devaneando sobre sua futura aparência, se seria um menino ou uma menina. Certamente teria cabelos loiros, como os pais, mas talvez herdasse os olhos verdes de Leith em vez dos dela. De qualquer forma, Greer rezava para que fosse feliz e saudável, tentava se alimentar com coisas que ela pensava que ajudariam o bebê a crescer, e desde a noite em que Bash a convencera a tentar atrair um assassino até o bordel, evitava situações perigosas sempre que podia. Não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar o bebê, porque ele era a maior bênção que havia recaído sobre ela.

Ela sabia que precisava contar para Leith; sabia que não poderia ter um bebê tão repentinamente e esperar que não surgissem perguntas. Bem como havia dito a Kenna em suas cartas mensais, o pai de seu bebê precisava saber da sua existência; se esperava que algum dia, logo, esperançosamente, Kenna retornasse à corte francesa e contasse a verdade a Sebastian, a filha dela possuindo os mesmos olhos verdes do pai, não deveria então seguir o próprio conselho?

Leith merecia saber, porque seu filho merecia um pai, e seu desconforto em romper a amizade que haviam cautelosamente começado, em interferir na decisão de Leith de começar do zero com a princesa Claude, é praticamente nulo diante da perspectiva de felicidade para aquele bebê. O seu pai poderia nunca ter sido o pai com o qual sonhava, nunca satisfazendo seus padrões, mas ainda era seu pai, e julgando-a ou não estivera sempre presente em sua vida, sustentando-a. Seu próprio filho merecia o mesmo, quer ela estivesse com Leith, quer não. Era tempo de agir como a mulher corajosa que ela desejava ser perante o mundo, e devia agir rápido.

Amanhã, então, ela pensa, deslizando uma mão por sua barriga. A criança chutou em resposta, e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Greer. No dia seguinte ela contaria a verdade a Leith, e também diria a ele que, com ou sem um bebê, se ele estava feliz com Claude, deve permanecer assim. Talvez a oportunidade deles tivesse passado, e, se passara, Greer se contentaria com o tempo que haviam tido juntos, porque aquilo resultara em algo tão, tão maravilhoso.

Seria ótimo estar junto dele mais uma vez, criar seu filho como a pequena família que Greer sempre imaginava ao olhar para Leith, mas nunca o forçaria a fazer algo do tipo. Estando juntos ou não, uma criança nasceria dentro de alguns meses... E, honestamente, era o seu bebê o mais importante.


End file.
